Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Zimra David
Summary: La veille de Noël, un inconnu aide Jane à prendre sa vie en main. Jisbon


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voilà un nouvel OS de Mentalist sur le thème de Noël, eh oui, je me suis sentie inspirée! Son concept est légèrement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais un peu de nouveauté ne fait pas de mal!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS**

« Tu es sûr, Jane ?

-Sûr, Cho, sûr. Allez, rattrape les autres !

-Bien. Bonne soirée, Jane.

-Bonne soirée à vous ! »

L'asiatique jeta un dernier coup d'œil au consultant et puis s'en alla rejoindre l'homme et les deux femmes qui l'attendaient devant l'ascenseur. Jane leur fit à tous un petit signe de la main alors que les portes de la machine se refermaient sur eux, le laissant presque seul à l'étage des bureaux. Le consultant ferma les yeux, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et essaya d'ignorer les gloussements qui lui parvenaient des toilettes des femmes. Il ne put résister et ouvrit un œil, détaillant quelques secondes les trois femmes qui attendaient, armées de trousses à maquillage et brosses en tout genre, pépiant comme des lycéennes le soir du bal de promo. Jane referma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que sous leurs airs joyeux et impatients, les jeunes femmes étaient anxieuses et angoissées rien qu'à l'idée que Sady, du département criminologie, soit mieux habillée qu'elles.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, se rendant compte que l'attroupement féminin s'était dispersé, Jane décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller siroter un thé. Il se leva donc, et marcha d'un pas chaloupé vers la cuisine, cherchant au passage des retardataires.

Le bal donné en l'honneur de Noël au CBI était l'un des évènements les plus attendus par bon nombres des agents, qui leur permettait de se relâcher et de profiter des fêtes de fin d'année, synonyme de joie et d'allégresse. Ce qui contrastait avec le reste de l'année passée dans ces locaux. Pourtant, Patrick Jane, le consultant boute-en-train de l'équipe phare du CBI, avait refusé de participer à l'évènement, malgré les diverses tentatives de ses collègues pour le convaincre de les accompagner. Même Lisbon avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis une dernière fois, au cours de la semaine. Puis, devant son refus, elle avait fini par hausser les épaules et retourner à son dossier, l'abandonnant sur son canapé.

La bouilloire siffla et sorti Jane de ses pensées. Il fit couler l'eau dans sa tasse fétiche après y avoir mis le sachet de thé aromatisé aux fruits rouges. Il commença par s'assoir sur l'une des chaises en plastique qui remplissait la pièce, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver vers le bureau de sa supérieure, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Il savait que Lisbon avait verrouillé la porte, mais il savait aussi qu'elle cachait la clef dans le pot de fleurs, à côté du bureau de Cho.

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour traverser la pièce, Jane se retrouva à introduire la clef dans la serrure, gloussant comme un enfant, sa tasse brûlante dans l'autre main. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé du bureau de Lisbon, sirotant son thé, ses yeux plissant sous l'effet de son sourire. Il savait que Lisbon serait folle et qu'elle ratisserait au moins trois fois le bureau en sachant qu'il y était entré. Et rien que cette idée le faisait sourire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son thé, diverses idées afin de faire hurler sa supérieure lui virent à l'esprit alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé, croisant à nouveau les bras derrière sa tête et fermant les yeux. Alors qu'il était en train d'hésiter sur changer le mot de passe de Lisbon et son fond d'écran quand la fatigue eue raison de lui et le laissa, endormi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sur le canapé de sa collègue.

**[…**_*****_**…]**

« M. Jane ? M. Jane ? Réveillez-vous !

Un brouillard épais obscurcissait l'esprit du consultant, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement, agressé par la lumière éclatante qui régnait dans la pièce. Sentant que quelqu'un lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule, il finit par se redresser et entrouvrir les yeux. L'homme en face de lui lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté ! M. Jane ! chantonna l'homme.

-Salut ! répondit Jane, sur le même ton tout en lui serrant vigoureusement la main, bien que dérouté par le tournant que prenait la situation. Lisbon aurait-elle envoyé la sécurité vérifier l'état de son bureau ?

-Bien, bien ! Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

_Du temps pour remettre le bureau de Lisbon en place ?_ fut la première question qui s'imposa dans l'esprit du blondinet, mais étrangement, il sut que ce n'était pas de cela que parlait… Qui donc était cet homme, d'ailleurs ?

« De temps pour quoi ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Du temps pour tout vous montrer, pardi ! s'exclama l'homme en se redressant, entrainant Jane, toujours à demi-allongé sur le canapé, avec lui.

-Voir quoi ? dit-il, un peu hébété alors qu'il suivait l'homme à travers les locaux du CBI, vides et tout éclairés de blanc.

-Voir le pourquoi du comment ! » répondit le mystérieux individu d'une voix chantonnante qui vrilla les tympans de Jane.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, avant de se retrouver devant une salle que le consultant n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'homme poussa la porte et s'effaça afin de laisser passer Jane, abasourdi par tout ce qui arrivait. La porte se referma, n'affectant pourtant pas la luminosité de la pièce. L'homme sourit à nouveau à Patrick et se plaça en face de lui. N'ayant aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans un espèce de placard à balai illuminée, devant un parfait inconnu qui lui souriait, la fixant intensément, attendant visiblement quelque chose, à part peut-être le passer à tabac pour avoir osé empiéter dans l'intimité de Lisbon en forçant son bureau... Jane haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que l'autre le laissait réfléchir. Le plus étrange, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui savait pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Mais que diable se passait-il…

« Excusez-moi, finit-il par dire alors que le silence commençait à se faire pesant, je ne comprends pas le but de tout ça.

-Patience, M. Jane ! lança son interlocuteur avec une voix joviale, vous allez comprendre. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Ici… Dans ce placard ?

-Non. _Ici._

_-_Ici… Au CBI ? » finit-il par comprendre en le voyant désigner ce qui les entourait des yeux.

Alors qu'il hochait la tête, Lisbon ouvrit la bouche, sans comprendre :

« Je travaille ici.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, _ce soir ? »_

Jane resta interdit alors que l'inconnu lui jetait un regard victorieux rempli de bienveillance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de gousset qui pendait de la doublure de sa veste et ce geste rappela immédiatement Lisbon au consultant c'était bien son style, cacher une montre de gousset en argent dans un de ses pulls, en tant que souvenir d'un personnage important de sa vie.

« Vous êtes perdu M. Jane. Déchiré entre deux parties de vous-même. Ne le niez pas, vous le savez, au plus profond de vous. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre, le jour ou le plus d'émotions circulent dans le Monde. Afin de vous aider à dépasser, à contrôler ce sentiment de tiraillement, nous allons vous aider. Vous allez pouvoir voir, M. Jane, voir ce que peu de gens verront au cours de leur vie. Votre _futur_, M. Jane. Enfin, _vos_ futurs. »

Il se tut et il fallut un moment à Jane pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était relevé, de même qu'il était allé ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Dans sa tête, des flash-backs du temps où il était médium lui revenait. Il se voyait arnaquer les gens, jouant avec leur sentiment, tirant sur la corde sensible afin de leur faire croire à ses pouvoirs. Il avait l'impression que c'était ce qui se passait ce soir. Pourquoi diable avait-il suivi cet homme ? Lisbon allait être furieuse qu'il se soit encore attiré des ennuis à cause de son comportement. Et dire qu'il avait promis à Hightower d'être sage et prudent ce soir…

« M. Jane ? l'appela l'inconnu alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte, venez ! »

Jane se rapprocha, dans la ferme intention d'en finir alors que l'homme fermait la porte derrière lui. Il releva la tête, s'apprêtant à parler, seulement ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, se trouvaient Rigsby, VanPelt, Cho et une femme aux traits inconnus au jeune homme. Ils étaient réunis devant une cheminée, tenant un verre de champagne à la main, tous sauf VanPelt, qui avait une main posé sur son ventre rond. Rigsby, qui discutait avec Cho, ne cessait de couvrir la rousse d'un regard bienveillant alors que cette dernière riait à gorge déployée. Ce fut leurs paroles qui ramenèrent le consultant sur Terre, ou du moins, ce qui s'y apparentait.

« _Quand arrivent-ils ?_ demanda la jeune femme en interrogeant Cho du regard.

-_Teresa a dit qu'elle serait un peu en retard Benjamin a refait plusieurs fois son sac ! _plaisanta Grace alors que Rigsby qui terminait sa flûte de champagne, venait l'enlacer, posant ses mains sur celles de VanPelt.

-_Les voilà ! »_ s'exclama alors Wayne en entendant le crissement de pneus dans l'allée.

Intrigué, Jane suivit Cho qui allait à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Il resta cloué sur place en découvrant une Lisbon, plus âgée, certes, mais embellie comme jamais. Ses joues, rougies par le froid et le fou rire qu'elle essayait difficilement de cacher, ses lèvres, étirées par un magnifique sourire, et ses yeux verts, pétillants de malice… Elle était belle. Belle mais surtout joyeuse.

« _Teresa !_ s'exclama VanPelt en le prenant dans ses bras, alors que la brune posait une main sur son ventre.

-_Rigsby, sois fière de toi, c'est un battant ! » _lança Lisbon, faisant rire toute la petite assemblée, alors que le bébé semblait lui avoir donné un coup de pied.

Jane suivit les retrouvailles avec un peu d'entrain, joyeux de voir que tout le monde était heureux et en pleine santé. Si le futur devait ressembler à ça, il n'avait aucune raison de douter…

Soudain, alors qu'il s'intéressait de près à la conversation de VanPelt et Lisbon, une petite voix geignarde l'interrompit et le cloua sur place. En face de lui, un petit garçon d'environ six ans le fixait sans le voir, de ses yeux verts émeraudes, encore voilés de sommeil.

« _Maman, _répéta-t-il en tendant les bras.

-_Ben ! Comme tu as grandi !_ s'exclama Grace en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçonnet alors que Lisbon le prenait dans ses bras.

-_Ze suis un grand garçon, Papa a dit !_ expliqua fièrement le garçon, en souriant, ce qui permit à tout le monde de constater qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

-_Oui, Ben', tu es un grand maintenant !_

-_Voui !_ »

Tout le monde sourit et Jane continua de fixer le garçon alors que Lisbon regardait par-dessus son épaule, souriant au dernier venu. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, Jane ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à affronter la réalité.

« _Josh !_ »

Les hommes se serrèrent brièvement dans leur bras pendant que les femmes embrassaient le nouvel arrivant. Il finit par arriver au niveau de Jane, Ben et Lisbon et il enlaça ses deux derniers, embrassant amoureusement la jeune femme au passage. Jane resta interdit devant cette vision. Voir sa patronne, sa collègue, son amie, dans un tel moment d'intimité aurait été comme la surprendre en plein ébat. Mais, pourtant, la Lisbon de ce temps-là ne semblait pas gênée par ce qui se passait, au contraire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lisbon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du fameux Josh, qui prit le garçonnet dans ses bras, couvant Lisbon du regard.

« _Patrick ne vient pas ? _demanda-t-il à Cho qui venait lui donner une coupe de champagne.

-_Non. C'est Wayne qui l'a eu au téléphone, mais il n'a même pas insisté._

_-Je comprends… »_

Plus que l'intonation presque inintéressée, ce fut l'air apitoyé de ses collègues qui pétrifia Jane. C'était vraiment ce qu'il leur inspirait, de la pitié ?

« _C'est le moment de passer à table !_ lança la femme, au prénom toujours inconnu de l'intrus qui les suivit dans la pièce à côté, écoutant sans vraiment y prêter attention les boutades de Rigsby.

-_Je lève mon verre à cette nouvelle année qui approche ! _dit alors l'agent du CBI en se levant, entrelaçant les doigts de VanPelt aux siens_, au bonheur qui nous attend pour ce nouvel an, _il jeta un coup d'œil au ventre arrondi de sa compagne alors que Josh sifflait_, à Ben, qui ne cesse de grandir, à notre travail, et surtout, à nous !_

-_A nous !_ » répétèrent les autres en trinquant et en riant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les hommes burent leur flûte. Remarquant que la brunette n'y touchait pas, VanPelt lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Lisbon chercha Josh du regard, prit une grande inspiration et lança :

« _Eh bien, nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer… Nous n'étions pas vraiment en retard __parce que Ben refaisait son sac… »_

Le grognement vexé du petit garçon fit rire l'assemblée alors que Lisbon sortait une bague de sa poche, qu'elle passa à son annulaire gauche alors que sa main traina nonchalamment sur son ventre :

« _Je pense qu'en effet, __cette année va être remplie de bonheur… »_

Des sifflets admiratifs accompagnèrent sa déclaration alors que Josh l'embrassait passionnément, sa main aussi posée sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Jane détourna les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme dont le nom lui était toujours inconnu. Il semblait compréhensif, et même triste. Pourquoi lui montrer cela si c'était pour ensuite être désolé pour lui ?

« Venez, M. Jane. Ce n'est pas tout. »

Il l'entraîna vers la pièce principale, ignorant les conversations qui avaient repris dans l'autre salle. Une fois là-bas, il ouvrit sans ménagement une porte que le consultant n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et il invita ce dernier à le suivre. Le blond y consentit, après un dernier regard pour la famille de sa supérieure.

« Allez, venez. »

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais était grande, et décorée avec goût. La neige qui tombait par la fenêtre indiquait qu'il devait être dans la même période de l'année qu'actuellement. Encore dérouté parce qu'il venait de voir, Jane ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne jetant qu'un regard d'ensemble au salon, les mains dans les poches.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, s'écartant au dernier moment pour laisser passer un jeune homme blond, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« _Nathan, tu sais bien que la ponctualité n'est pas une des qualités de ta sœur…_

_-Je sais. Elle ressemble trop à Papa pour ça._

_-Hé ! Je peux encore te déshériter, jeune homme !_

_-C'est ça, pour faire de Malvina ton unique bénéficiaire ? Tu sais que je pourrais imaginer le meurtre parfait afin de contrecarrer tes plans ?_

_-Pf, même pas drôle les jeunes d'aujourd'hui » _ronchonna le vieil homme en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, les mains levés en signe d'abdication.

La femme, restée dans l'embrasure de la porte, le rejoignit et il l'enlaça alors que le jeune homme restait planté devant la fenêtre. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et une autre femme pénétra dans le salon, une tasse à la main.

« _On se demande o__ù ces gamins ont été élevés, franchement, _lança l'homme qui l'accompagnait, faisant sourire le couple assis sur le canapé.

-_Je te rappelle que ton fils s'est perdu huit fois avant de trouver la maison. Alors que cela fait dix ans qu'on y célèbre le Nouvel __An, _répliqua la femme du canapé, en arquant un sourcil.

-_Touché, chéri, _répondit l'autre femme, en embrassant son mari sur la joue alors qu'il faisait mine de bouder.

-_La voilà ! »_ s'exclama alors Nathan, toujours devant la fenêtre, en montrant la route enneigée du doigt.

Il se précipita au dehors de la demeure, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme elle-même blonde à ses côtés. Cette dernière salua rapidement le couple debout devant la porte puis se précipita sur le divan, se jetant sur ses parents.

« _Ton frère projette de nous tuer ce soir, _lui dit son père en guise de bonjour.

-_Il oublie que je pourrais deviner le moindre de ses plans rien qu'en le regardant faire ses courses, _répliqua la jeune fille après avoir serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

-_C'est ça, c'est ça…_ bougonna Nathan en retournant dans la pièce adjacente, _je n'écoute plus vos médisances et vais manger ! »_

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que les deux autres hommes se ruèrent à sa suite, faisant sourire les filles, restées dans le salon. Elles rejoignirent leurs compagnons en même temps que plusieurs autres personnes. Jane les suivit et reconnut la femme aux traits qui lui étaient inconnus et il resta figé. Se pourrait-il que… ? Il se retourna et détailla plus soigneusement les personnes présentes. L'homme, là-bas, était Rigsby, et à côté, aucun doute, VanPelt. Le garçon auburn et bien bâti entre eux, ne pouvait être que leur fils. A côté, Cho, toujours le même, bien qu'un demi-sourire ne fende son visage alors qu'il tenait la main de sa compagne. Un peu en retrait, une jeune femme brune aux yeux bridés raccrochait son téléphone et venait s'assoir à côté du fils de Rigsby, embrassant au passage Cho qui sourit comme jamais Jane le l'avait imaginé voir un jour.

Ce dernier pivota lentement. Il avait gardé la dernière famille pour la fin… Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas reconnaitre la femme au premier abord. Ses yeux verts, qu'il avait cru voir étinceler de bonheur quelques minutes plus tôt, lui paraissaient incandescents alors qu'elle se tenait au creux des bras de… De lui-même. Avec quelques années de plus.

Le consultant resta bouche-bée. Il avait l'impression de se dévisager, dans un miroir, avec vingt ans d'avance. Il était toujours le même, même si ses cheveux avaient ternis, tirants sur l'argenté par endroits. Il souriait au jeune homme à côté de lui, Nathan donc. Il était grand, blond et avait des yeux verts aussi brillants que ceux de Lisbon. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire, Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire il avait les mêmes intonations que Lisbon lorsqu'elle riait. Un sourire un peu niais sur le visage, Jane se tourna vers la fille. La ressemblance avec Charlotte, qu'il avait attendu au moment même où il avait compris l'identité des personnes présente, ne le frappa pas de plein fouet, comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire, la jeune fille aurait pu être confondu avec Lisbon, si elle n'avait pas été blonde et si ses yeux n'avaient pas bleu. Sinon, elle avait une silhouette qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa supérieure plutôt petite, les pommettes hautes et le teint pâle. Elle était magnifique, vraiment. Jane ne pu réprimer l'élan de fierté qui le submergea et il bomba le torse, en continuant de fixer sa fille.

« _Allez, à table !_ les coupa Rigsby en entamant ce qui semblait être du rôti.

-_Alors, Nathan, le barreau, c'est pour quand ? _demanda la fille aux traits asiatiques.

-_Eh bien… J'ai été accepté chez Brander & Cie, _lâcha le jeune homme, en rougissant un peu, à la manière de Lisbon quand elle était gênée.

-_C'es__t fantastique ! Bravo !_ lança VanPelt, toujours aussi spontanée.

-_Normal, c'est mon fils, _répliqua le Jane âgé en bombant exagérément le torse, comme son homologue du passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-_Et moi alors ? _bouda Lisbon en piquant au passage un morceau de viande dans l'assiette de Jane qui lui tira puérilement la langue.

-_Donc, tu seras chargé de défendre les gars que je t'enverrai, super, _lança la fille de Cho en lui jetant un regard noir digne de son père.

-_En gros ouais._

_-Si tu pouvais éviter __de dire que tu es un Lisbon…_ »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, y comprit leur invité invisible alors que Nathan se retenait à grand peine de rire. A côté, Malvina souriait à la manière de son père, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur son téléphone, rangé dans sa poche.

« _On fait une belle équipe, tiens, _lâcha Jane-père en couvant l'assemblée d'un regard chaleureux et en serrant la main de Lisbon.

-_Ouais. Une belle équipe… »_

Jane chercha le regard de celui grâce à qui voir tout ceci avait été possible. Il savait qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, dans son temps, avec ses souvenirs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment dans la tête. Il avait d'abord cru ne pas pouvoir effacer la vision de Ben, Josh et du regard plein de pitié de ses amis, mais de les voir, tous ensemble réunis autour de cette table, l'avait revigoré. Si Lisbon avait paru heureuse, entourée de son fils et de son époux, elle avait eu l'air rayonnant, à ses côtés en compagnie de Nathan et Malvina. Et lui, lui qui avait cru toujours déceler cette étincelle, dans son regard, celle qui signifie qu'il avait déjà connu le pire, la perte, la déchirure. Cette lueur avait disparu, laissant place à de la fierté, à de l'amour. A une famille.

Il suivit aveuglément l'homme à travers une porte et se retrouva à nouveau dans ce placard à balais du CBI. Devant lui, l'inconnu le dévisageait avec un air paternel sur le visage. Jane ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait ressembler avec toutes ses émotions qui l'habitaient.

« Ce voyage a-t-il été bénéfique, M. Jane ?

-Oh oui ! répondit ce dernier en souriant, franchement cette fois.

-Il faut que vous compreniez que la vie est une multitude de chemins qui s'entrecroisent, s'arrêtent, ou au contraire, bifurquent. Malheureusement, il est difficile, voire même impossible, de faire demi-tour lorsque l'on a pris la mauvaise route. Vous vous êtes trompé une fois, ne refaites pas cette erreur. Peu de gens ont la chance de pouvoir rattraper un sentier qui débouche sur une nouvelle avenue. Saisissez cette chance, M. Jane, saisissez-là. Le bonheur tout le monde y a droit. Ne faites pas exception à ça. »

L'homme se tut et un tintement provenant de sa poche le fit sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de gousset et releva la tête, croisant le regard de Jane.

« Joyeux Noël M. Jane ! Cette fête étant le symbole du partage, je vous offre une seule chose…

-Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup offert…

-Une seule autre chose, reprit l'homme dont les yeux pétillaient de malice, un vœu. »

Jane resta un moment interdit alors que les douze coups de différents carillons leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Que pouvait-il demander, il avait déjà tout, ou presque, et l'obtention de son bonheur ne dépendait que de lui. Que pouvait-il bien réclamer, lui qui avait déjà tant reçu en cette soirée du Réveillon ?

Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête, ses yeux bleus luisants et il s'avança, chuchotant à l'oreille de l'inconnu. Ce dernier sourit, et les deux hommes se relevèrent, quittant le placard pour regagner le bureau de Lisbon.

« Êtes-vous bien sûr de votre vœu, M. Jane ?

-Certain.

-Soit. Bon retour chez vous.

-Oh, une dernière chose… l'interrompit Jane, quel est votre nom ? »

Le visage de l'inconnu se fendit à nouveau d'un sourire et il se pencha, tout comme Jane quelques instants plus tôt pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Le consultant hocha la tête en souriant et il salua d'une poignée de main ferme l'homme avant de fermer les yeux.

**[…**_*****_**…]**

« Tu es sûr, Jane ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es sûr de ne pas venir ? »

Le blondinet hésita un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Devant lui, Cho le dévisageait, attendant un semblant de réponse de sa part. Jane bondit alors sur ses pieds, attrapa sa veste et s'exclama, joyeusement

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr j'arrive ! »

Dans le couloir, Lisbon se retourna et le regarda, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il enfilait rapidement sa veste. VanPelt et Rigsby, qui avaient suivi l'échange, se regardèrent un moment avant d'aller appeler l'ascenseur pendant que Cho aidait le consultant qui s'était empêtré dans son manteau. Lisbon rejoignit ses agents et fit mine de ne pas prêter attention à Jane qui s'engouffra in extremis dans l'ascenseur. La discussion de VanPelt et Rigsby occupait l'habitacle alors que Jane fixait intensément Lisbon. Elle avait fait plutôt simple mais elle semblait rayonner dans sa robe verte foncée qui donnait à son regard une tout autre dimension.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et Jane laissa les autres prendre de l'avance alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa main. Depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Cho, son alliance le démangeait cruellement, attirant sans cesse son regard. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, presque religieusement, il retira l'anneau d'or.

_Angela & Patrick…_

Jane se redressa, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Il redressa rapidement la tête et chercha sa patronne du regard. Devant lui, VanPelt ondulait entre les personnes déjà présentes, sa robe noire attirant l'œil des agents masculins. Rigsby, qui suivait lui aussi sa progression du regard, ne pouvait s'empêcher de contracter nerveusement la mâchoire alors que ses collègues ne se gênaient pas pour reluquer sa partenaire. Plus loin, Cho, égal à lui-même, servait un verre de ponch à une jeune femme blonde que Jane ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'enfin, il la repéra, il se mit en marche, évitant les agents qui commençaient à se déhancher sur la piste.

« Lisbon ?

-Jane, je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas.

-J'ai changé d'avis. »

Un petit silence s'installa au cours duquel Lisbon trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, ignorant le regard du consultant dans sa nuque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui donnait l'impression que cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Jane, remarquant que Lisbon l'évitait, fixa les personnes présentes autour d'eux, souriant parfois lorsque des brides de conversation leur parvenaient. A côté de lui, Lisbon, gênée par le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux, finit par se retourner et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la vibration de son téléphone l'interrompit. Elle fronça les sourcils elle n'était pourtant pas d'astreinte ce soir-là…

« Agent Lisbon.

-…

-Oh… Tommy… ? »

La voix de la jeune femme monta d'un octave et elle s'éloigna aussitôt en direction du balcon, une main sur le combiné pour essayer d'entendre plus clairement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Jane sourit en la regardant refermer la porte de verre, tremblotant légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et soupira en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël Lisbon. »

_« Êtes-vous bien sur de votre vœu, Mr Jane ?_

_-Certain. »_

_Je voudrais que l'Agent Lisbon se réconcilie avec sa famille…_

_

* * *

_

_Verdict? :P Je vous avais prévenu que c'était vraiment différent de d'habitude! Je rappelle à ceux qui auraient manqué cette information; Tommy est le plus jeune frère de Lisbon, celui qui ne lui a plus parlé depuis un bon paquet d'années!_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez aimé ce genre de 'rebondissements' dans Mentalist! ;)_


End file.
